


What an assassin was raised to do

by DianaBanana777



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian Wayne-centric, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBanana777/pseuds/DianaBanana777
Summary: Damian wants his place in his Father's family. But he needs to get rid of Tim Drake. He must enlist the help of the only person that killed a Robin.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 9





	What an assassin was raised to do

Damian paced through his new bedroom. Why couldn't Father see that he was better than Drake? He was the blood son, the heir. Damian should have what the charity case had. Mother said he needed to learn from Father. But he couldn't without being Robin. 

Who was the last person to kill a robin? Damian had to get away from the manor so that the Joker could assassinate Drake. Grandfather once told him that if you couldn't kill an enemy with greater strength (Drake did not have better skill than Damian), you shall enlist an ally who can. 

He was still furious after Drake- 

Flashback 

"I am the better fighter, suited for Father's partner. I am the blood son Drake. You are a charity case, but I am here now. Your services are no longer needed." 

That was it. The last straw for Tim to snap. The demon child needed to know that Tim fought for Bruce and gained him. If he couldn't listen, he would show him. 

Tim beated Damian while the kid tried to show his skill. However, Tim fought dirty and had Damian on the ground. 

"I've proven myself to be Bruce's robin Damian. You being the blood child doesn't mean anything!" How dare he? HOW DARE HE? Damian kicked Tim and slided him with his sword, but Tim knocked him out cold. 

When Bruce found them, Damian had already woken up ready to kill Tim, but Bruce stopped him. "You are not ready Damian. Tim has proven himself, and until you can prove that you are not an Al Ghul who kills, will I even consider to let you train. But never Robin. Tim already has that place." 

Flashback ends 

Damian was outraged at the pretender defeating him. But he knew that if he had not infected his artificial spinal cord causing his body to be weak, he would've defeated Drake. But the infection needed months to be cured without anyone noticing. 

He would not accept to be shipped back to Mother as a failure, nor lose his right as his Father's heir. He must act quickly without the use of his fighting skills. 

So Damian chose the better alternative, not what Mother would do, but what Grandfather would do. He always followed what Mother said out of respect, but he knew that everytime he followed Grandfather's advice he would succeed. As an example, Mother would've told him to fight Tim in a duel and prove himself. Grandfather would've told him to poison him or make him die without a fight. 

Once again, Damian should follow Grandfather to defeat Drake and show Father that he was the best option available.

* * *

Damian walked through the alley in search of the Joker. Father was off world and Drake was with the Teen Titans. This is a perfect opportunity to enlist his help. 

As he moved stealthy through the bar, he noticed Joker saw him since he stepped on the bar. It was truly remarkable how the madman can feel him moving. 

When Damian stops at the table, Joker grins. "Hello birdy!" He claps joyfully at having the new kid with his bat. Damian helds his head high. "I require your particular set of skills." 

"Ohh, did Bats finally go insane?" He faked sadness, "and I wasn't there to see it?" 

"No, Batman has not gone insane. However, I need to act as an al Ghul before I succed my Father and take the mantle." 

Joker grinned wider. This kid was easy to manipulate. But it is interesting to see one of the brats come to him for help. The child smells of killer. "Whatever do you want birdy?" Joker never lets anyone tell him what to do, but he was curious. 

"I need you to kill robin. I am aware of your failure at killing the second robin-" Joker snarled at this, "-but it was the al Ghul's fault for reviving him." Damian is not stupid, he knows Joker knows their identities. 

What to do? What to do? A brat telling him to kill robin? Ha! He doesn't do the same joke twice, however, maybe he could kidnap him and leave him braindead. He grinned wider, he was going to kill robin, and sent him in pieces to Red Hood. This way, his joke against Red Hood would be complete, and who knows? Maybe Bats actually kills him this time. 

"You know birdy, your Granddaddy-" Damian scolded at the nickname for the Great Ra's al Ghul, "-proposed me something back in the day, and at the end, I killed the second Robin." 

This shocked Damian, but he didn't show it. He knows of the Joker from the private database of his Grandfather. They told him to stay away. It was impressive for anyone to alarm Grandfather and Mother like the Joker. The mystery is solved, Grandfather couldn't contain the madman and the result was Jason Todd dead. However, this could be of benefit, maybe Joker will also kill the inept again. Even if he is impressive in his fighting skills, Damian does not have a use for him. 

This was going well.


End file.
